fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alvedrez
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Alvedrez! Thanks for your edit to the Dominique Alzado page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Purple Phoenix Sure you can join the guild --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:29, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey There Hey there! So I noticed you were posting comments on a few guilds asking for help on making tables and such. So I just wanted to offer my help if you ever needed it on editing pages and such. Ive been here a few months, so I know the basics and stuff. I actually own the guild Koma Inu, so if you need help with your Mayan Soul guild page I will do the best I can. Hope you enjoy the wiki, let me know on my talk page if you need any help. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:02, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Ross MacGregor" character. While you have fulfilled the requirements, the magic "Spirit Slayer Magic" belongs to me, and thus, you require my permission to use and create it, as do you all canon/new Slayer Magics and fanon Lost Magics. I can restore the page if you want, but if you do, you need to remove Spirit Slayer Magic since you didn't ask for my permission to use it firsthand. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:31, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Here you go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:41, May 25, 2016 (UTC) You have to go into classic editor to edit the table. Just click the down arrow next to the edit button and select "classic editor". Also if you could please sign your messages on talk pages, that would make it a lot easier to reply back to you. There are instructions in bold at the top of the editor telling you how to sign something. -Lady Komainu (talk) 20:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello there, I took of your guild, Mayan Soul and I was wondering if I could make a character for it, if so, does it matter to you if it'd be a simple mage or S-class? Another thing is that I noticed you haven't put your property on your page/pages, it's something you should do so people will know that it's yours. If you don't know where to find it then you can find it in the "Add other templates" section and search "Property", it should be the one on the top. Nearó (talk) 23:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I don't really understand how the image picking works for the thumbnail. Usually it's the first picture posted on a page when you create it. There is an article about that stuff here , but from what I've researched, you can't really do anything about the thumbnail without contacting the wikia help people... sorry! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:08, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello, back again with a character . He isn't complete for when it comes to filling in his powers but It'll come. Nearó (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Phoenix Slayer Depends very much on the element you want. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:25, July 9, 2016 (UTC) See black lightning for Slayers is God Slayer Magic and the combo of lightning and wind would be tempest or even storm. PS give off white elemental colours. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:15, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah you can make another Storm Phoenix slayer (which is lightning, thunder and wind) or tempest (lightning and wind) Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:04, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Summoning isn't an element, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:05, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Please answer on my actual talk page so I get a notification. Anyway, "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:34, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Yo, nice to hear it, when it comes to his magic then I'd say it'd be Chain Magic. Nearó (talk) 17:40, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Of course you can make a character for Koma! Just let me know their name once you make them so I can add them to the guild page. -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:23, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Greenvivillon-Witch Hunter Hi! Thank you for your interest in Witch Hunter. Though to be honest, I'm not quite sure as to why you would be, considering the guild page is still incomplete, but I won't obstruct you from your vision. Feel free to edit the page as such. If you have any questions about the guild, please don't hesistate to ask me. Thanks and good luck~ Greenvivillon (talk) 08:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) You still wanted to make a character for Koma right? Saw you started working on another character and just wanted to check. -Lady Komainu (talk) 05:34, July 23, 2016 (UTC) No Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:25, July 23, 2016 (UTC) What character? Have you made them already? -Lady Komainu (talk) 21:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah totally! Go ahead and make them! -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:08, July 24, 2016 (UTC) It's literally God Soul lol; I deleted it since there's not much to really differentiate it with it, also y'know, permission for Lost Magic thing. Just use God Soul Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I have added your character weeks ago. And I don't quite remember how to make your own template, sorry, it was a long time ago. -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:13, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 20:27, July 31, 2016 (UTC)